


Aberration

by Snarkyowl



Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Blood, Death, Fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: Two scientists, two great minds. When one takes ambition a step too far, who knows what monster they may create.





	Aberration

Damien Gentile was a man of science, alongside his sister Celine Gentile. They were the royal scientists serving under the current King and Queen, though were more closely bonded to the princes Marke and William. Damien, in fact, had grown up with the two royals. He had trained from a very young age to get where he was now, and he didn’t regret a bit of it. He’d been busy from day one, and it had paid off.

Celine Gentile was a woman known more for her ability to manipulate situations to her liking, but she was nearly just as well known for her scientific achievements. She, like her brother, had trained hard to get the position she held. Worked differently and pulled strings more than he’d needed to, yes, but worked for it all the same.

The two worked together better than most could be given credit for, a dynamic and terrifying duo. Anything that was thrown their way was a quickly solved problem, and Celine at least had no qualms with bragging about their achievements. Damien derived little to no pleasure from boasting, and much preferred to take a much more modest route. Sometimes he would flaunt it, of course, but other times he was reliably shy upon being complimented.

As things were, they were unstoppable. Two geniuses with the world’s resources at their fingertips, they could do anything. For a long time, that didn’t get to either of them. For a long time, things were perfect.

Then Celine started to act off. She started a pet project that Damien was allowed to have no part in, she cut him out of it completely, in fact. Cut everyone out of it. It was hers and hers alone, and that in and of itself should have been cause enough for concern.

Damien allowed it to happen, though, because he trusted his sister with his heart. If she wanted to investigate and create something on her own, she more than had the right to. Damien had his own pet projects anyways, just because she was a bit more secretive didn’t make it any different.

Then she asked him to meet her down by the mirror core, their biggest project, and for him to come alone. That should have been the first alarm, and in a way it was. Damien, despite his more naive and trusting judgement, brought a gun with him.

Celine is by the core alone, but she’s not waiting for him. She’s busy working on something, murmuring things as she tends to do when she gets busy like this. When Damien clears his throat, though, she stops.

Her head snaps up and she grins maniacally at him, and Damien’s heart sinks. This is not his sister.

“Celine.” He greets her casually anyways, and she giggles deliriously.

“Damien! Oh you came! Good, good that’s good-” She mumbles, lifting up a syringe of something. Expecting assault, he tenses. Instead, she holds it out for him to look.

“This is it!” She exclaims. “My project!”

Damien tries to smile, but it feels forced and the way she looks at him says she knows it is. He swallows nervously, stepping just a bit closer.

“That’s wonderful Celine, but what is it?” Celine nods to herself, setting the syringe down.

“It’s-It’s going to make me- us- powerful, Damien. I’ve got some for you too.” She explains, closing in on Damien’s space and grabbing onto him. She knows he hates this, people in his space and holding him, but he allows it because she’s excited and she tends to forget boundaries when she gets excited.

“What do you mean by that?” Damien asks, and he finds he’s terrified of the answer.

Celine’s eyes are wild and vacant all at once, emotional and emotionless. They conflict with themselves and Damien doesn’t understand what he’s seeing.

“What we- what I’ve developed, Damien, is going to make you and I gods.” Celine whispers, grinning. “Isn’t that amazing?”

“Celine, we both agreed-”  
“Oh forget that!” Celine snaps, shaking Damien vigorously. “Don’t you know what this means to me? A god! Damien do you know what I could do with that kind of power?”  
“What happened to retiring to have a family with Marke-”  
“Forget him, and William to. I don’t need them, I’ve got this now. Power, Damien, is much more important than human things like love.” She smacks his head like that should have been obvious, before turning back to her syringe.

“You’re with me, or against me.” Celine warns, looking at him over her shoulder.

“I can’t let you do this.” Damien says, his voice is thick with his unshed tears but he remains resolute. Celine sighs and nods her head sadly, lifting up a syringe.

“They said you’d say that. Said I should have killed you when I had the chance. I wanted to believe in you, Dami.”

“Celine?” He knows, though, he isn’t talking to his sister anymore. This is something new, something he’s never dealt with. Whatever is in her head making “me” into “we” has taken his sister away from him.

That’s the only truth here.

“I’m sorry, sister.” He says, exactly as she says, “I’m sorry, brother.”

As Damien pulls out his gun and goes for the alarm, Celine injects herself and flings herself towards him. Damien’s fingers brush over the button, too lightly to press it. He collapses back as his sister tosses all of her weight into him.

“Celine please!” He begs, keeping his distance as she prowls towards him like an animal. “Don’t make me do this! I don’t want to kill you, you’re my sister!”

Celine doesn’t respond, instead her eyes turn red and she rushes him. Damien knows, then, that whatever is in her blood is going to make her into something he can’t beat. He knows he can’t kill her, not with a gun at least. He knows what he has to do.

\----

Four floors above the mirror core a team of scientists all jump up from their lunches when an alarm begins to scream shrilly at them. Panic erupts like a volcano as they all rush to their stations.

“How the hell did the thing activate!?”  
“It says here there are two life forms within the vicinity!”  
“We have to get them out of there!”  
“Did they activate it!?”  
“They couldn’t have! Everyone and their mother knows how unstable that damned thing is!”

As the shouting and confusion grows, one scientist slips away and makes their way down to the core. They’ll get the people out of there, they have to. They won’t let these people die, idiots as they are.

Damien’s head cracks against a control panel, and he cries out as Celine lands on top of him. He desperately throws her off and crawls away, seeing double. He stumbles unsteadily to his feet, blood leaking into his vision as he tries to keep track of where Celine is going next. He feels sick as she screams, her body continuing to change because of whatever the fuck she put into herself.

He turns when he hears a door open, surprise he even heard it with how loud the core is behind him. His stomach drops when a familiar face appears. His old friend, the one he’d gone through school with.

Why are they here?

\----

The scientist pulls to a stop at the scene before them. Celine, who they haven’t known very long, and Damien who they’ve known for years. Why are they here? Why does Celine look like a deranged demon and why is Damien bleeding?

Suddenly Celine is running, faster than she should be able to, and they barely manage to dodge her assault. Damien calls to them, and they run over.

“What’s going on?” They demand, and Damien can only shake his head as he tries to catch his breath.

“Run,” he finally says, “run and tell the others- No!”

The scientist hears a shot, loud and echoing in the room. They feel pain blossoming in their back, then there’s another shot and the pain blooms completely into agony. They scream, or maybe they don’t, and suddenly they’re falling.

The last thing they hear is Damien screaming their name.

\----

Damien watches as his friend disappears into the mirror core, listens to the sound of a shattering mirror split across the room. He doesn’t flinch at the volume, only continues to stand in shocked silence. This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening.

“What have you done!?” Damien screams, but when he turns Celine is watching him with an empty expression.

He knows. He knows, that his sister is gone. It doesn’t make what he does next any easier.

He grabs onto her, and surprisingly she doesn’t fight. Maybe there’s some of her still left in there, maybe her body is adjusting again. He doesn’t have time to play with what ifs.

“I’m so, so sorry I failed you.” He whispers, and then he steps off the core’s ledge.

Celine falls with him.


End file.
